


Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WARNING: INCEST BROTHER X BROTHER SEX SCENE AND ADULT REFERENCE AND LANGUAGE if you don't like that stuff then don't read it. Ian and Barley have a good time in Ian's room and Ian finds out exactly how well his brother could please him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: INCEST BROTHER X BROTHER SEX SCENE AND ADULT REFERENCE AND LANGUAGE

It was a calm, windy day outside.

Both Ian and his older brother, Barley were at home in their rooms.

Their mom, Laurel, was at a quilting circle get together, so she wasn't home and it was just the 2 boys.

Ian was outside mowing the lawn and Barley was playing video games.

A few minuets later, Ian finished the mowing and then put the mower back into the shed where it was originally.

He walked inside the house and into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Barley came out of his room and then said, "Ian, what are you up to? Finished finally with all the mowing allready?"

"Yeah," Ian said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

"It is all done. And besides, it was kinda hot outside and I am glad to be inside the air conditioning."

"Me too. Barley said, taking a drink of his soda that he had in his hand.

"So what are your plans now?" Barley asked Ian wjo sighed and then said, "Take a shower and then relax. I am sweaty."

"I could tell." Barley said sarcastically as he leaned up against a wall that he was standing by.

Ian walked over towards Barley and then said, "Ok smartass. Move. I need to go to my room. I am sweaty sand I stink."

Barley moved and let his brother have way to his room.

"Just let me know when you get out, ok? I wanna show you a new game that I rented yesterday. I have to return it tomorrow."

"Ok, I will." Ian said, grabbing some clothes for after his shower. He walked into the bathroom and then closed the door behind him. He tuned the water on and then got undressed. He stepped into the tub and then began to wash his hair.

Ian's hair wasn't as long as it used to be. Shortly after his 17th bday, Barley gave Ian a 'punk' haircut, which consisted of shaved sides and a long section down the middle of his head, dyed purple, which had long washed out; leaving a dingy purplish blue hue behind.

Ian quickly washed off and then got out of the bath. He quickly dried off and then slipped into his underwear as he heard his nosy brother knock on the bedroom door.

Ian walked over to his bedroom door and then opened it to see Barley standing there, smiling.

"Hey, you are finished allready? Your fast." Barley said, running over to Ian, who had walked over to his bed and was trying to get dressed.

Barley being Barley, decided to wrestle with Ian, like they both did when they were younger, however, Ian didn't really feel like it.

But before he knew it, Ian ended up being knocked to the floor, Barley's fat body on top of him, squashing him like a pancake.

"Ok Barley, you can…whats wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost or some shit like that." Ian said to Barley, whose face was beet red and had a shocked look on it.

Ian looked down to see what Barley was so shocked about and noticed that his package was exposed to his brother accidently and it seemed to shock Barley a little bit.

"Oh man, I am sorry Barley. I didn't mean for you to see my dick." Ian said to Barley, who tried to look away but just couldn't.

"You keep staring like you seem to like what you see, you perv." Ian said, raising an eyebrow at his brother who gulped hard and began to sweat.

"You just caught me offguard, that is all." Barley said nervously. Barley tried to stand up but Ian pulled him back down and stopped him.

"Why are you leaving bro? You scared of seeing your younger brother's body? You act as though you seem to be afraid to be around me since you saw my goods. Do you think that I am upset with you or gonna beat you up cuz you saw something you shouldnt have?"

Barley nodded, his back turned to Ian as he sat down on the floor next to his brother.

Barley sat nervously next to Ian, who proceeded to tell him that he was kinda wierded out but not upset.

From the angle that Barley sat in, he could see all that his brother had to offer and he tried so hard not to look.

Ian could tell by the look on his face that Barley allready saw what he saw and didn't seem to be nervous.

He put his hand on Barley's leg and then said, "It is ok to look. We both have the same parts. It is normal to be curious."

"You didn't used to be like that though." Barley said nervously.

Ian laid down on his side on the floor beside his bed and then said, "I still am to a point, but I just chose not to argue about it at this point."

Barley slowly reached over and caressed the curves on Ian's left but cheek. He gently slipped his hand under Ian's briefs and then gave his butt a small squeeze.

Ian's eyes opened wide as Barley continued to rub his ass gently.

He looked at Barley with shock as Barley continued to stroke his hand up and down on his left thigh.

A few minuets later, Barley's hand traveled to the front of Ian's underwear and then gently groped one of Ian's balls.

Ian's eyes opened wide yet again as he bit his lip.

"You like that?" Barley said in a soft tone.

Ian nodded his head slowly as he continued to bite his lower lip.

Ian laid up against his bed and then lifted his left leg up behind his head.

Barley was shocked by how limber Ian was.

Barley slowly slid his hand under Ian's briefs once again, this time, lightly groping and carressing the whole frontal area, making Ian moan slightly.

Barley gently groped and rubbed Ian's genitals in a circular motion, making his little brother cover his mouth, trying not to moan loudly.

Barley could tell that Ian was getting a massive hard on and he motioned for Ian to help him remove his underwear. Ian nodded and then removed his underwear.

Barley got down on Ian's level and then gently pressed his warm wet tounge on his brothers butthole, which was really tight.

Ian jumped a little and then gulped hard as Barley slid his tounge slowly back and forth on his butthole.

Barley reached up and grabbed Ian's cock and stroked it a bit as he slid his first 2 fingers into Ian's anus and thrusted them in and out.

For some strange reason, it turned Barley on to feel his little brothers junk throbbing in his hands.

Barley licked his lips and then slipped his younger brother's junk into his continued to finger his ass as Ian's back arched and his toes curled from the intense pleasure. He leaned his head back and moaned in pure pleasure.

"Oh Barley, you are turning me on so much with what you are doing. Please don't stop." Ian moaned as he grabbed Barley's hair and tugged slightly.

Barley sucked harder and faster, making Ian's hips buckle and tremble.

"Oh god, please more, I need to cum so bad!" Ian screamed.

Barley rammed his fingers in and out of Ian's ass and rapidly bobbed his head up and down like he was headbanging to his favourite metal song.

Suddenly, Ian's hips thrusted forward , gagging Barley as he came. Cum oozed out of the sides of his mouth and trickled down his chin.

He swallowed hard and then wiped his face and mouth as Ian colapsed on the floor, panting and twitching, pure pleasure filling his body and mind.

"Oh God Barley, why didn't you tell me you give oral well?"

"I didn't want you to think I was gay or some sick pervert who wanted to fuck his brother. Besides, that is not something you tell your younger brother." Barley said.

"Not everyone is the same. At least you could have told me and then I could have told you how cool or to fuck the hell off that you were a sick fuck."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Barley said, nodding in agreeance to Ian's statement.

Ian stood up and then walked over to his dresser to get some more clothes out, as the last pair he got he got cum all over.

"Now leave me alone. I gotta get dressed." Ian said to Barley, who nodded and then went back to his room.

As he left, Ian turned to Barley and then said, "By the way, you still didn't wipe it all off your face, you gross fuck."

Barley wiped his mouth off and then blushed


End file.
